


Meteor Shower

by swan_song522



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shipper!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swan_song522/pseuds/swan_song522
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas had recently become very close, practically inseparable in fact. The two would do everything together, and boy, did Sam notice. So when he found out that a meteor shower was happening... He would do everything in his power to get those two together. Toootal fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meteor Shower

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a prelude to #Destiel, one of my earlier works. I hope you guys enjoy! :) Feel free to let me know what you think!

Meteor Shower

                Dean and Cas had recently become very close, practically inseparable in fact. The two would do _everything_ together, and boy, did Sam notice.

                He saw how they moved around each other with such ease, like they were two parts of the same whole. He saw the longing glances that they gave to each other when the other couldn’t see. Dean and Cas didn’t know he saw them of course. He saw how when they hugged the touch lingered, neither of them wanting to let go. He saw how when they watched movies together, they would sit as close to each other as possible. How did he know this so well? Because that’s how he and Jess were around each other.

                On one particular day, Sam was looking through his Tumblr feeds as he so often did, and he found out that it was a meteor shower that night.

                “Hey, Dean,” Sam shouts to his brother, “C’mere for a sec.”

                Dean saunters in with a bowl of cereal in his hands, his hair all ruffled, and his plaid PJs swaying as he walks.

                “What’s up?”

                “So there’s a meteor shower tonight. Would you wanna watch it? I mean Cas could even go if he’s into that sorta thing.”

                Dean nods in thought. “Yeah, sure. Sounds like fun. Haven’t seen one of those in a while.”

                “Cool. I’m gonna head out in a bit and get some supplies.”

                Dean pokes his head through the doorway.

                “Okay but, Sammy. Don’t forget the pie. None of that cake shit. _Pie_.”

                Sam chuckles. “Okay, Dean. I won’t forget the pie.”

                Dean points at his brother. “You’d better not.”

                “Alright jeez calm down! I’ll get your damn pie.”

~~~

                Sam came back from the store and yes, he remembered the pie. He got some coffee, peanut butter, jelly, bread, and some more ammo. Man that is such a weird compilation of items. When Sam got back, Dean and Cas were watching Captain America: The First Avenger. Dean was ranting about how he should be Captain America, and Cas was saying that he would make an excellent Captain. Sam smiled and shook his head. This endless flirting was _killing_ him. Hopefully his plan for tonight would kick them into gear.

                “Dean I got your damn pie.”

                Dean jumped up, practically running to the kitchen.

                “Oooooo apple. Good choice. So, are you ready for the meteor shower?”

                “About that. I think I’m gonna turn in early. I’m absolutely exhausted.”

                Dean scoffed. “You sat on your ass and looked at that one website all day.”

                “Well still. I’m gonna go to bed. Night man.”

                Dean sighed. “Yeah alright fine.”

                Sam walked to his room snickering. Oh it was panning out perfectly. Now Dean and Cas would have some romantic, date-like alone time, and maybe, just maybe, they would stop looking like lovesick puppies.

~~~

                “Well, Cas, Sam bailed so I guess it’s just us.”

                Cas’s eyes widened a bit. “That sounds nice.”

                Dean smirked a bit. “Yeah, actually it does. You ready to go?”

                Cas nods. “I’ve got the blanket.”

                Dean grins brightly. “And I’ve got the pie.”

                Cas chuckles and heads toward the door with Dean in tow. Dean rushes forward and opens the bunker door for Cas.

                “After you,” he says, bowing at the waist, grinning coyly.

                “Thank you.” Cas smiles and walks through the door.

                It took them a while to find the right spot, but when they did, they knew it. It was a little meadow with a perfect view of the sky, which already had meteors whizzing about overhead. Cas spread out the blanket, and they both got on, lying next to each other. Dean put the pie and two forks in between them.  They looked up at the stars in silence. They sat there for hours, not saying a word. You know, they never had a roof and four walls, until now that is, but Dean realized that home was where your family is. The Impala, with its rattily heating and army man, still held a place in his heart, but he decided that now, home was wherever Castiel was, and that was here.

                Dean cautiously stretched his hand out to Cas, slowly intertwining his fingers in with his, and Cas smiled and turned his head. Dean did the same.

                They sat like that for an eternity, not saying a word. Just looking at each other. Dean looking into Cas’s blue eyes, and Cas looking into Dean’s green ones. By midnight or so, they had shifted so that Dean was lying on top of Cas, his head resting on his chest. Cas had his arms wrapped protectively around Dean. With the night chill, Dean shivered. Cas took off his trench coat and laid it on top of them both, but Dean was still shivering, so Cas unfurled his inky black wings, and wrapped them around them.

                Dean felt the feathers on his cheek and his eyes widened. He looked around and saw the outline of wings enveloping them both in a soft—and warm—embrace. Dean sighed and began falling asleep on Cas’s chest, his hand massaging Dean’s scalp. Maybe the meteor shower was still going on, but Dean couldn’t tell. The wings were in the way. And you know what? He didn’t even care.


End file.
